


When You Give An Angel a Spear

by shazamitylam



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, also impalement, rated M for belial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Sandalphon and Belial are stuck together, and Sandy isn't happy.





	When You Give An Angel a Spear

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend! <3

“This is all your fault.”

“Aw, Sandy,” Belial grits out, trying not to wheeze as the spear running through both of them shifts, “it takes two to tango.”

Sandalphon tries to turn his head so that he doesn’t have to look at the fallen angel. Unfortunately, there’s only so much he can move without excruciating pain cutting through his torso.

He also hadn’t counted on Belial _whispering into his ear._ “It feels hot in here, don’t you think?”

“Stop that,” Sandalphon hisses. He won’t admit that Belial is right; whether it be from the pain or their bodies being pressed together, he feels...uncomfortably warm.

This is...really bad. He couldn’t think of anyone worse to be impaled together with. Why _him_ ? Not only is Belial evil, he gets on Sandalphon’s _nerves_.

“Thinking about me?”

“Shut up.”

Belial sighs, and the huff of air tickles his ear. Sandalphon scowls at him, which earns him a lazy smile. “You know, we’re going to be here for a while. We might as well get cozy...get to know each other a lot better.”

“I have no interest in getting to know you,” Sandalphon says flatly, hoping that enough show of disinterest will make Belial get bored and leave him alone. Or as alone as he can be, with how physically close the two of them are.

It doesn’t work. Belial takes it as a _challenge_. “Sandy,” he calls, leaning in close. Sandalphon ignores him. And then, to his surprise, Belial lifts his hand to grab Sandalphon’s chin, turning it to face him.

“What are you doing?” he asks roughly, and Belial laughs, obvious delight in his tone.

“Your eyes are dilated.”

He resists the childish urge to clench his eyes shut and instead glares at the fallen angel. “What about it?”

Belial pulls their faces even closer together. “I think you want something. I mean, it is pretty boring here without anything to do except you.”

_“What?_ ” How dare he even-

“Your face is even redder now,” Belial says, and Sandalphon tries to get his thoughts in order.

“It’s because I’m in pain,” he says tightly, and Belial sneers.

“I am too. I think my pants are getting uncomfortable, are yours?”

“That’s none of your business!” He tries to lift his hand to remove Belial’s grip on his chin, but the other angel grabs it before he can.

“That’s not a denial.” Belial smiles widely at him, and Sandalphon can’t believe that this is happening to him. He knows that he had done some really fucked up stuff in the past, but does he really deserve this?

Belial starts speaking again, and Sandalphon takes a breath of resignation. “We should-”

Before he can go any further, Sandalphon crashes their lips together in a furious not-kiss. He’s not sure what he feels other than a heat inside his body and an intense desire to shut this bastard up.

It lasts three seconds, at which point Belial licks at his lips and Sandalphon recoils. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Sandy.” He sounds almost impressed, and Sandalphon grits his teeth and hopes the weird feeling in his chest will go away. This feels...foul.

“You’re a pest,” he says in a low voice, and Belial cocks his head.

“There are other, _better_ ways to get me to shut up, you know. Well, actually...I might not be that quiet.” He grins, and Sandalphon internally _begs_ for the crew to hurry up and find them.


End file.
